


Traditions

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: After Leonard leaves, Kate contemplates whether she should continue their night before court tradition.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is set shortly after the season 1 finale.

The last time they go to the restaurant is the night before he leaves. He tells her he wants her to keep going there the night before every court case. But the tradition involved both of them, so she knows it won't be the same without him. 

The next time she has court she doesn't go there the night before. Luckily for her, Anya invites her out. They have a nice night, nice enough that for a couple of hours she forgets. Forgets that she has court the next day, forgets that he won't be there the next day.

 _This could work_ She tries to convince herself.

And for a while it does. For a while she's so busy working and spending time with Anya that she doesn't have anytime to miss him. 

What she wasn't counting on was her missing the noodles. A month in she starts craving noodles all the time. She tries ten noodle places in the vicinity of her office. Some of the noodles were fantastic, others were shocking, none satisfied her craving. 

One night, she was working late to prepare for her court case the next day. It had been six weeks since he had taken his new job. Seth barges in as usual whilst she's lost in highlighting some case notes. 

"Are you writing a noodle review for Edible Manhattan?" He attempts to joke.

"No." She deadpans.

"Oh ok."

"Why are you here?"

"I was coming to see if you wanted anything to eat but now that I know you have already eaten..."

"No those are from yesterday." She admits.

His eyes widen with alarm at the prospect that Kate Littlejohn had left rubbish on her desk for over a day. He stands there stunned.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what food are you thinking of getting?"

"Noodles."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but if you want something else I'm willing to-"

"Do you know No1. on William street?"

" Yes, I think so."

"Would you be able to pick me up some chow mein from there, I'll pay for whatever you get as well."

"Sure."

 

He returns half an hour later. As soon as she smells the food it ignites memories of all the nights they spent discussing cases in between mouthfuls of noodles. 

"Where do you want to eat these?" Seth questions. She answers by sitting on the floor right next to her desk. He cautiously follows. He pulls out some honey chicken.

 _Of course, he's having exactly what Leonard used to order_ She thinks. 

They begin to eat. After a couple of mouthfuls Seth breaks the silence.

"This food is amazing! I've never been there before."

"It's good." She agrees. But the truth is it doesn't taste the same as when she used to eat it with him.

"We should make this a tradition, the night before we have court." Seth innocently suggests unaware of the feelings that statement provoked in her.

"I don't do traditions." She deadpans.

Because she doesn't, not anymore. 


End file.
